Casa de locos
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: tu casa es casa de locos y tú también otro poco


_no soy muy buena con el humor pero ago lo que puedo haber si los ago reir un ratito _

**Casa de locos**

Era completamente cierto que Remus Lupin adoraba y amaba infinitamente a su prometido, Sirius Black. Sirius era un hombre muy especial. Todo un sangre pura de una de las más reconocidas y respetadas familias, claro, y además era el hombre más guapo que existiera. Ambos estaban muy enamorados, y cuando Sirius lo invitó a su casa para que conociera a su familia, Remus aceptó encantado. Jamás se imaginó la que le esperaba, al ir a meterse a esa casa de locos.

_ya no puedo seguir aguantando tanto _

_al infame de tu abuelo_

- Venga, Remus, mi nieto Sirius no se enterará, y nos la pasaremos bien, siempre he oído que ustedes los hombres lobos son muy pasionales.

Le dijo el abuelo Black al novio de su nieto tentadoramente. Remus entornó los ojos; desde que llegó al número 12 de Grimauld Place, el abuelo Phineas Black había intentado seducirlo.

- Con todo respeto, señor, yo mejor paso.

Le respondió Remus e internamente añadió "Viejo rabo verde"

_y a tu viejo que es un espanto_

Okey, se rendía, ya no soportaba la maldita música del señor Black. Si el tipo no dejaba de tocar la pinche flauta, Remus se la metería de supositorio, y no le importaba que fuera el padre de Sirius.

_a tu madre y su comida francesa _

_que en vez de hambre me da tristeza _

- Mira, Remus, te cociné Pan Francés.

Le dijo la señora Black. Remus palideció drásticamente. La comida de la madre de Sirius era horrible, y cada vez que la comía le daba tal indigestión que se asombraba que no se le fueran las tripas por el inodoro. Esas malditas comidas eran excelentes laxantes.

_ya no puedo seguir realmente _

_estoy harto _

_darte un beso o acariciarte en casa _

_resulta más difícil que un parto _

Remus y Sirius estaban sentados en la sala de su hogar en Grimauld Place platicando, y estaban a punto de besarse, cuando una estrepitosa alarma sonó por todo el hogar:

- Remus Lupin, apártese del nene a la izquierda del sofá con los cojines en medio, y tú, Sirius, para la derecha.

Sirius entornó los ojos. Y Remus rechinó los dientes con una gotota furiosa en la cabeza.

_y mi economía ya no soporta tanto soborno _

_para el idiota de tu hermanito _

Regulus extendió la mano, esperando que Remus le diera dinero. Remus entornó los ojos y sacó varios galeones que le dio al mocoso, todo fuera para que los dejara a él y a Sirius solos y no dijera nada.

_y tu prima que presume de pura _

_no hace más que enseñarme las piernas _

_guiñarme el ojo _

Remus se atragantó abriendo los ojos espantados, la pinche Bellatrix Black le acaba de enseñar todas las piernas y un poco más, en claro signo de provocación. Desesperado, el licántropo buscó una salida con los ojos, pues lo de Bellatrix eran ojos de depravada y él no quería serle infiel a Sirius.

_tu casa es casa de locos _

_y tú también otro poco _

_por seguir allí y no venirte aquí conmigo _

_tu casa es casa de locos _

_tu perro no me deja en paz ni un rato _

_en plena reunión familiar _

_le hace el amor a mi zapato _

Remus sacudió el pie debajo de la mesa tratando de quitarse al pinche perro de Sirius de la piernas. ¿Pero es que en esa casa todos eran unos depravados? Ese maldito perro estaba haciéndole el amor a su zapato.

- Siri, amor, llama a tu perro.

- ¿Por qué, cariño?

- Siri, llama a tu maldito perro o lo freiré vivo.

Estalló Remus. Sirius tragó saliva con una sonrisa asustada y asintió.

- Sexofilio, ven acá.

Llamó al perro.

"Excelente nombre para el maldito perro"

Pensó Remus.

_y los arañazos en mi espalda _

_son por culpa de tu maldito gato _

Harto de los malditos animales de su amado Sirius, Remus cogió a su maldito gato negro y de una patada lo envió volando al otro lado del pueblo.

- Rem, amor, ¿no has visto a mi gato?

Remus sonrió inocentemente.

- No, para nada, cariño.

Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus ojos.

_por eso me vine a mi casa _

_y prefiero extrañarte a _

_poner un pie en la tuya _

_tu casa es casa de locos... _

- Me voy, Sirius...

- Pero Rem...

- Pero nada, Siri, he tratado por todos los medios posibles soportarlos, pero ya no puedo más, tu familia está peor que las vacas locas. Me vuelvo a mi casa. Vente conmigo.

- No puedo, Rem.

- Bien, pues cuando puedas mi casa estará abierta para ti. Porque prefiero extrañarte que seguir un segundo más aquí. Ahora sé por qué la pobre Andrómeda está tan loca.

_ayer tocaron mi puerta y eras tú _

_con tu maleta _

_bajo el brazo y en francés _

_un viejo libro de recetas _

Remus se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento, al oír que alguien llamaba a ella.

- ¡Sirius!

Exclamó el hombre lobo asombrado, mirando a su guapo novio, con maletas y todo en su puerta.

- Hola, amor, me vengo a vivir contigo, cariño.

- Genial - Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Remus abrazándolo.

_y te abracé aunque comprendí _

_que se repetía la misma historia _

_ahora en mi casa._

Una semana después de la llegada de Sirius, Remus abrió la puerta de sus dependencias en su templo al oír que alguien llamaba, y cayó inconsciente al ver a la mitad de los Black, la familia de su pareja, frente a su puerta, en plan de visita familiar de fin de semana.

**Fin**

(En cursiva, la canción _Casa de locos_ de Ricardo Arjona)

Fue un intento algo desastroso de comedia, pero con mucho cariño.

Mejor sigo con el drama ¿Verdad?


End file.
